


Jealousy

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: Written for aryaxgendryweek2016 -  Based on the prompt "Jealously"





	Jealousy

Jealously.

This green – eyed monster has been responsible for many unpleasant thoughts, situations and nasty arguments.

And unfortunately for Gendry, it was this current emotion that was coursing through his veins at this very moment.

He another violent chug of his ale as he continued to glare at the little Lordling talking adamantly about some story or another with Arya.

_**His** Arya._

He shouldn’t care, but he did.

Bit by bit, day by day. Arya Stark had slowly been stealing his heart, and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it.

Every little thing she did made him fall harder for her. He loved the way her steel-grey eyes burned with a unique fire that was all Arya.

He loved the way she’d huff and yell at him whenever he called her “M’Lady”.

And he especially loved those little moments when she’d smile or laugh freely, without a hint of sarcasm or spite, like she didn’t live in a cruel world of pain and suffering.

He knew he could never be with her. He was a Bastard, a low-born, and she was a noble woman, a Lady.

It felt more appropriate to call Arya a Lady now. With those small perky breasts, full lips and slender legs, it was clear that Arya had shed the shell of a small child and instead was starting to possess the body of a young woman.

It was a change that had definitely not escaped Gendry’s attention.

Or Edric’s much to his annoyance.

But, no matter how many times he reminded himself that he couldn’t be with her, he still couldn’t stand the thought of Arya being with Edric.

That silly little fool was practically a heartbeat away from asking Arya to marry him.

The thought alone filled Gendry with a rage unlike any other.

He’d had enough of watching.

Now he was going to act.

He slammed his mug down on the table and then stood up abruptly.

In that moment, he didn’t care about his status. He wasn’t going to let anyone take Arya from him.

Not now.

Not ever.

The Bull would fight for his Wolf.


End file.
